The Return of Robin
by keriberi
Summary: Robin has been taken away from his friends....you could also put it as kidnapped...but was his kidnapping for the better or worse...Slade is back and only Robin can help take him down...
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: I do not own the Teen Titans...and the events in this story are all my own so dont try and steal my ideas like other people do...Please and thank you!

It was a bright, brisk morning in August. The Titans had just fought Cinderblock and were ready for a good nap. While Starfire held Robin as they flew she tried to teach him what all the Tamaranian holidays were for. Raven floated over the ground and only looked up to move an object that was in her way. Beast Boy was a pterodactyl carrying Cyborg on his back.

"And Bloghar is the holiday for Klortars…they are similar to the animal you would call a kitty or cat, except for their horrifying smell and extremely large claws." Starfire said.

Robin looked quite confused for a moment and then tried to change the subject but there was no use.

Beast Boy and Raven were fighting about her always staying in her room.

"I'm not going to fight with you anymore this is pointless, because its not like I'm going to come out more often." Raven said with her expressionless voice.

"That's not fair Raven, maybe we want to spend time with you and -" Beast Boy was about to finish sentence when all the streetlamps exploded.

Starfire was so startled she dropped Robin and had to race to catch him before he hit the ground. The Titans looked around to what could've caused them all to explode. Starfire slowly descended to the ground, letting Robin stand on his own two feet.

The light of the morning sun started to fade and all was dark in the city. The residents of the city started to panic. They ran into things and screamed until they could scream no more, or least what a normal person could scream. The Titans hurried to the roof of an apartment building.

"What could've caused the sun to go off? How would they do it?" Robin questioned.

There was a swish of a coat.

"Robin please stop we know you have a very nice cape" Raven said.

"It wasn't me Raven." Robin said, "Help! Titans attack! Something has me!" He had ascended to a shout.

There was a shuffling of feet and few toes were stepped on but the Titans managed to grab the right person, but in a flash he was gone…and so was Robin.


	2. Batman and Robin Reunited

As soon as they got to the Tower, Starfire was the one who ran to her room and shut the door instead of Raven. She laid on the bed and cried. Cyborg came to check on her, but instead of opening the door and welcoming him to a game of Monopolyä, she begged for him to leave and quit knocking on the door. She cried herself to sleep.

Raven, Cyborg, and Beast Boy sat in the living room and discussed all of the things that could've taken Robin.

"I bet it was Larry. He probably took Robin to his home." Beast Boy announced onto the others who were deep in thought and startled by the loud conclusion.

"I don't think it was him." Raven stated.

"Then it was Slade. Only Slade is powerful enough to turn off the sun." Beast Boy said trying to sound smart.

"No. Slade is dead." Cyborg said. He slowly stood from the couch and went to get a coke.

"Then ,maybe it was Mad Mod, Silkie, Atlas, Fang and Kitty, it had to be someone." Beast Boy said looking very agitated.

"It wasn't Silkie. Mad Mod is in jail. Atlas is too. Fang and Kitty are much too dumb, plus the fact that they are too in jail." Starfire whispered. Everyone turned to looked at her. Her eyes were still red from the crying she had done an hour and a half ago. She still looked half asleep and her clothes were rumpled from a fitful sleep.

"We must find him," she said.

"Star, calm down. We will find Robin soon enough" Cyborg said. He tried to sound soothing but it just didn't work.

"What do you mean calm down!? Robin is missing! He would be here if we had found him soon enough!" Starfire screamed. She was now fully awake and ready to attack the world.

"Maybe we should just wait here. Robin is strong and can get out of anything." Raven suggested.

Starfire fell into hysterics. "What!? How could say let alone think that!? Robin is out there by himself with some person that could kill him!" Starfire burst into tears and Raven tried to comfort her but was too afraid to touch her. Starfire ran to her room only to find herself more alone than ever.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-

Robin sat tied to a chair in a dark, damp room. It was cold and he knew it was underground. It reminded him of his old home with Batman. He thought to himself who would take him like this and would be able to put out the sun and instantly he thought of _Slade_.

"SLADE! I KNOW IT WAS YOU! NOW LET ME GO! I WON'T BE YOUR APPRENTICE!!!" Robin yelled. He heard his voice ringing through the room.

The lights turned on and a voice said, "With a temper like that Robin, you wouldn't be able to be in the Justice League."

It sounded familiar. It was soothing yet had a sarcastic humor to it.

"How would you know?" Robin asked.

A shadowy figure walked down the stairs and Robin noticed it was Batman, "Batman!?"

"Yes Robin, I have kidnapped you so that you can help me." Batman said.

"YOUR NOT BATMAN! BATMAN WOULDN'T KIDNAP ME!" Robin shouted at the so-called imposter.

"I can prove that it is me Robin." the imposter said, "Only you and I know what truly happened to our parents. Mine were shot by a cold blooded murderer when were coming from a movie… The Mark of Zorro movie in-fact…Your father deserted you to save his own skin."

"Batman! It's really you!" Robin said trying to jump out of the seat only managing to fall over on his face onto the cold, rock ground.

"Heh heh…yeah kid its me." Batman said.

"Then do you think you could sort of um untie me?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, I guess I could now that you know its me." Batman said, "I didn't want you to runaway before I got the chance to ask you to help."

Batman walked over to Robin and picked him and the chair up. He sat them down right side up and untied him. Robin stood in front of Batman and shook his hand.

"Now what is it you need help with." Robin said with a new enthusiasm of not really being kidnapped, but with maturity to show Batman he was mature.

"Slade, he has come back. As you know I have been monitoring you and your friends and I have seen that you have had trouble with Slade. Now that Slade has you thinking he is gone he has decided to take over the whole human race. He has decided that you will be one of the only ones that won't be a follower that will be saved. He wants you healthy. Everyone will converted to be a Slade follower." Batman said.

"Slade is….is back!?" Robin said.

"Yes. Justice League nor your friends will know about this. We do not want widespread panic, and if the whole League goes after Slade then they will scare him off and he will just come back to try again. We must get him now, by surprise."

"How does he plan to destroy the human race?" Robin said oblivious from the sudden look of compassion from Batman that quickly changed to the stern face Robin was used to.

"He has put computer bugs into the atmosphere and they will attack everyone at his command, but only when they have completely charged which will take a few days." Batman said.

Robin was dumbstruck. He couldn't speak or move. He just stood there with his mouth hanging and his mind racing at the speed of light.

"Come on kid we gotta eat and write a few letters." Batman said and he turned and walked away.

-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-2-


End file.
